<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cool Cats by swtalmnd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950052">Cool Cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd'>swtalmnd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift Ficlets for Chat Fronds [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Team as Family, dammit, why is there no found family tag?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do the safehouses never have nice, modern conveniences?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift Ficlets for Chat Fronds [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cool Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/gifts">QueenThayet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet more Goths in Hot Weather fiction! This time the darling Dr. QT is my chosen recipient of weirdness, though only I am to blame for the 3rd person omniscient pov.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"People say it's not the heat, it's the humidity," said Joe, pulling his sweat-soaked shirt off and flopping back onto the bed, "but it's the heat, too."</p>
<p>Nicky smiled, admiring his body, the fit muscles and warm skin, the thousand thousand memories he had of that body moving in perfect synchronization with his own. "Didn't you grow up in a desert or something?"</p>
<p>Joe huffed. "Okay, so it's also the humidity," he said peevishly. "Aren't you done over there?"</p>
<p>"What, you want me now?" Nicky was cleaning up, a pitcher of fresh lemonade sweating beside him in the hot, damp air. "I thought it was too hot."</p>
<p>"I want that drink," said Joe. "And for this bed to be cooler, ugh. Why do we not enjoy more modern conveniences again?"</p>
<p>Booker let out a noise of derision and held out one hand for the lemonade Nicky, the traitor, gave to him first. "Air-conditioned hotels are very trackable. Safehouses we've owned for two hundred years are less so."</p>
<p>"We need to install more AC in our safehouses," said Joe. He sat up on his elbows to peer at Booker, accepting his own glass with a distracted kiss. "How are you not dying? And where did that cat come from?"</p>
<p>A sleek, smug black cat was sprawled over Booker's lap, stretching and flexing and showing its claws. Booker took a deep drink, which prompted Joe to drink his own lemonade. It was sweet-tart and cooling, with a hint of mint and elderflower, because Nicky liked to show off.</p>
<p>"She's been here as long as we have," said Booker. "Or her ancestors have, anyway. They keep the mice away, sleep in relative safety, and have their kittens in here. I feed them whenever I'm around and they've adopted me."</p>
<p>"You come here on purpose?" said Andy, tromping in from outside and letting in three more cats, who all converged on Booker.</p>
<p>Booker shrugged. "Someone has to transfer the deeds. And feed the cats."</p>
<p>"Clearly," said Joe, trailing his fingers down by the floor for a curious calico to sniff. "Well, next time, put in some cooling or something, yeah?"</p>
<p>Booker saluted him with his half-empty glass. "Next time."</p>
<p>They all toasted, Andy with her own now, and it felt like a future worth fighting for, with their family beside them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>